People's Republic of Guangdong (PRG)
廣東人民共和國 Overview Located in the Fertile flood plains of the Pearl River (珠江 or Zhū Jiāng) The people's Republic is gripped by technological backwardness. Its material conditions of unproductive forces have kept it away from the world's stage but its great leader Hu Ming has vowed through the central government ruled by the proletariat's steady hand to bring this once warring state to the forefront of science, culture and diplomacy. The Proletrait of the region or 廣東話 (Cantonese) are fiercely patriotic inspired by the worker's revolution and enjoy great social equality even before the arrival of socialism; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as quite immoral and corrupt. Some believe capitalism to be a threat to the 'socialist' state. Geography and Resources River System/Water Supply the Pearl River (珠江 or Zhū Jiāng) has been central in the establishment of the main city of Guangzhou, it emerges from the tributaries of the Xi, Bei, and Dong rivers which water basin cover the city of Guangzhou. The city of Guangzhou is the capital of the PRG but other population centres include Hong Kong, Shaoguan, Huizhou and Aomen. Mountains and the sea The region where the city is very flat but is surrounded defensively by several tall mountain fronts. The only weakness of the city is the sea which has influenced the history and culture of Guandong as a naval power. Guangdong is also flanked by the sea the only chink in its armour which the revolutionary government seeks to fill. The sea is referred by the Cantonese people as the 'South Canton Sea,' The major significant resource in the South Canton Sea is cultured pearls. Trade and Resources However even though in the past pearls were a major commodity traded through the open markets of Guangdong the discovery of shale oil in 1930s has led to a growing interest in the oil production and its used for armed vehicles such as the BT-5. Currently the largest industry is the textiles industry, this has taken over the informal textile production done by peasants in the country side and is quickly growing along side with industrialization of the nation. Population and Cultures Guangdong Calendar system: * Firstly there is a 60 year cycle where they year is titled first with Yin (陰) or Yang (陽) these alternate back and forward. * Them comes the Heavenly Branch (elements) finished with the Earthy Stem(animals). * There is also a 24 month system called the solar term to guide the farmers of the land. * The days are named in accordance with the 12 animals of the zodiac Month 1 which commences on the vernacal equinox this ritual calendar is what the Chinese New Year is based off (years range from 353 years to 385 years) * In recent times the communist government has adopted a more Gregorian calendar for business purposes where there are 365 days, a leap year every year except every 100 years unless that year is divisble by 400. There are 24 hours in the day and roughly 30 days per month. Ancient Confucianism In Early Guangdong in the Spring and winter periods of China Confucian a high ranking adviser to the Emperor of China set out his Idea of a good government using Five virtues: *禮 (Manners) *仁 (Benevolence) *信 (Sincerity) *義 (Generosity coming from the soul) *孝 (Family Values) These values would continue to remain at the cornerstone of every Dynasty that has ruled over Guangdong in the past. However the Confucianism in the past has been modified with added socialist realism. Communist Confucianism Under the new Communist Government the old confucianism was modified but the central values remain the same, the people are taught to have manners and not be too quick to question the actions of the Chinese President or the NPC, They are taught to be benovolent in a socilaist manner where they cooperate in communes to redistribute their wealth. They are taught to be sincere in their act and not to deceive others, this includes reporting disidents out to destroy the communist movement, they are generous in that they do not hesitate to welcome foreingers to Guangdong and nor does the government but also they are happy to give some wealth away to the poor and downtrodden in Guangdong's changing society. Finally high respect in the Guangdong society can be gained by having well raised children, children who will be there to carry on the communist movement known as The Young Proleterians. It is a highly prized award to receive a medal from TYP organization for bravey, extremes acts of benevolence, or with selection from the President for an outstanding act in the name of the People's Republic. History Guang the Engineer 1000 BCE - 900 BCE The History of the P.R.G. Is said to be forged from the chaotic fire or turmoil. At first in 1000 BCE the warring tribes of the region nearly and utterly destroyed each other, However, legend says the Pearl River was soon to flood them away. As legend says This was when the first Emperor Xi Guang united the tribes with one miraculous act. He cast the overbearing waves of the river away from the river banks and saved the Tribes of China. From then on he was known as Guang the Engineer and to this day inspires the descendants of that tribe to be industrialist people. Spring, and Winter Periods, Founding of Confucianism. Guang set his eyes on the fertile lands of the flat flood plains of what would be Guangzhou, and is the founder of the Guangdong Dynasty. Waring State Period, Xi, Dong, Bei Dynasties 400 BCE - 100 CE Foreign Invasion 74 BCE Han Supremacy. 100 CE - 600 BCE The Fall of the Han 675 BCE The Second Waring States Period, Canton, Zhou, Shu Wu 675CE to 1100 BCE The Rise of Canton 1100 CE to 1600 CE Foreign Supremacy 1600 CE to 1880 CE Qin Shu Dynasty 1880 CE to 1924 CE The Civil war/Communist Revolution 1924 CE to 1944CE Hu Ming's(1899 to incumbant) Biography. Government President of the PRG Incumbent is currently Hu-Ming The President is elected for 25 years or five 5 year plans and is elected via a direct election from the people, However the candidates for president are selected internally by the NPC. Responsibilities include: * General Secretary of the Communist Party (In charge of the Communist Party) * Chairman of the Central Military Commission (Supreme Commander of the Military) * Electing the Premier of the PRG who is the head of government. Premier of the PRG The Head of State Appointed for every 10 years. or for 2 five year plans *Nominated by President, *Approved by the N.P.C. *Is in charge of implementing and planning the five year plan under the orders of the President. National People's Congress (Legislative Branch) Nominated by the local communist parties in the sub divisions of the nation, A Yes or No election for the candidate commences, if the candidate fails to receive 50 (+1)% of the votes the local party nominates another candidate until one reaches the majority threshold. Representatives of the NPC can be removed under the constitution for treason/conspiring to destroy the state with the enemy. Current seats in the NPC are 50 where 45 are held by the Communist Party and 5 are held by the Free Nationalist Party. Elections occur every 5 years, in time for the 5 year plan. The State Council (Executive Branch) These are the top advisers to Hu Ming and the Premier of the PRG, Their job is to not only give advice but also help monitor the execution of the centrally planned economy and Members of the state council are appointed by the President of the PRG and are often technocrats such as scientists, doctors, or experts in other fields. Supreme People's Court (Judicial Branch) There is the President of the SPC, Seven Supreme People's court justice, and 10 other judges who hear less serious cases. This position is elected for life and the supreme justice is chosen through nomination by the president but approval by the NPC. The President of the SPC is allowed to nominate a part of the constitution to be repealed for violating the principles set out by the communist revolution, however unanimously the seven supreme court justices must vote for the constitution to be changed. Central Military Commission (Military Branch) This is the military-political structure of the Communist and includes the top war advisers for the Guangdong Communist State. the CMC consists of the: * Field Marshal of the Liberation Army * Grand Admiral of the Liberation Navy * High Level Military Advisers (numbers vary but around 5 to 20 at any given time) * The Heads of Guangdong's Scientific and Technological development design bureaus. The Consitution/The Little Red Book *Article 1 The People's Republic of Guangdong is a socialist worker's state. *Article 10 The Right of the worker's wages and ownership of the means of production is protected under Guangdong *Article 11 The Five year plan which commences at the re-election of the National People's Congress and is written by the NPC shall direct the nations economy. *Article 25 The highest organ of state authority is the State Council. *Article 26 Legislative power is executed by the National People's Congress *Article 27 The Premier of the State Council is also the head of government for the National People's Congress *Article 28 The President of the People's Republic of Guangdong serves a term of 25 years. *Article 29 The President is also the Chairman of the Central Military Comission making them the Supreme Commander of the People's Liberation Army *Article 68 Universal military service is law. Military service in the National Liberation Army *Article 69 To defend the fatherland is the sacred duty of every citizen of the P.R.G Treason to the country--violation of the oath of allegiance, desertion to the enemy, impairing the military power of the state, espionage is punishable with all the severity of the law as the most heinous of crimes. *Article *Article 70 Elections of Deputies are fair, One Vote is allocated to one person to vote Yes or No for the nominated deputy for their local Communist Party. *Article 71 Votes are put towards local representatives nominated by the local Communist Party, *Article 72 The Capital of The People's Republic of Guangdong is Guangzhou *Article 73 This Constitution may only be changed by the NPC with a three fifths majority and no vete from the current president The Bill of Rights *Article 49 The Right to Work and Leisure is granted to every Citizen of Guangdong. *Article 50 The Right to pensions, disability benefits, and a minimum standard of healthcare shall be upheld. *Article 51 The Right to a minimum standard of state education will be upheld. *Article 52 A well regulated militia is required to defend the Republic, hence forth the right to bear arms is upheld. *Article 53 Women in the P.R.G. are accorded equal rights with men in all spheres of economic, state, cultural, social and political life. The possibility of exercising these rights is ensured to women by granting them an equal right with men to work, payment for work, rest and leisure, social insurance and education, and by state protection of the interests of mother and child, prematernity and maternity leave with full pay, and the provision of a wide network of maternity homes, nurseries and kindergartens. *Article 54 Equality of rights of citizens of the P.R.G., irrespective of their nationality or race, in all spheres of economic, state, cultural, social and political life, is an indefeasible law. Any direct or indirect restriction of the rights of, or, conversely, any establishment of direct or indirect privileges for, citizens on account of their race or nationality, as well as any advocacy of racial or national exclusiveness or hatred and contempt, is punishable by law. *Article 56 To ensure the rights of citizens are protected there shall be separation of church and state in the P.R.G. *Article 57 These Additional rights will be granted to the people of P.R.G. : * 57a: Freedom of Speech * 57b: Freedom of the Press * 57c: Freedom of assembly, including the holding of mass meetings; * 57d: Freedom of street processions and demonstrations. * Article 58 In conformity with the interests of the working people, and in order to develop the organizational initiative and political activity of the masses of the people, citizens of the P.R.G are ensured the right to unite in public organizations--trade unions, cooperative associations, youth organizations,' sport and defense organizations, cultural, technical and scientific societies; * Article 59 Citizens of the R.P.G are guaranteed inviolability of the person. No person may be placed under arrest except by decision of a court or with the sanction of a procurator. *Article 60 The inviolability of the homes of citizens and privacy of correspondence are protected by law *Article 61 The P.R.G affords the right of asylum to foreign citizens persecuted for defending the interests of the working people, or for their scientific activities, or for their struggle for national liberation. Important Acts/Amendments The Special Economic Zone Act * The Region of Hong Kong shall be recognized as a Special Economic Zone * This allows the right to private property against the worker ownership of the means of production * This will also allow a separate autonomous local authority to Hong Kong Known as the Hong Kong Commision * Candidates will be directly elected every 5 years * The President shall be elected every 10 years by the HKC but nominated from the President among eligible candidates. Military People's Liberation Army People's Liberation Navy People Liberation Air Force (Rumors) Towns, Cities and Capital Capital -Guangzhou (small city) Small Cities -Foshan, Towns -Hong Kong, and Shenzen Foreign Affairs Allies -N/A Trade Partners Vereinigtes Preußen - trading for steel, giving oil. Enemies -N/A Category:Countries Category:Minor Powers